


You Should Have Expected This

by forbala



Series: I Didn't Expect You [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Rimming, listen i live for bottom tsukki who is also totally in charge of everything, mentioned yama/yachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: Honestly, Tsukki should have expected this. Kuroo hasn't stopped thinking about it since that first time and Tsukki moving in with him seems like a good time to bring it up again.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: I Didn't Expect You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646248
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	You Should Have Expected This

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, the sequel no one asked for but I couldn’t stop thinking about!
> 
> You don't need to read the previous works but I think you should because they're fun ;)

“Welcome home, Kei,” Kuroo says, kissing his boyfriend in _their_ apartment. Tsukishima has finally graduated college and—blessings upon blessings—agreed to move in with Kuroo, who can’t be any happier. All his stuff is inside the apartment now (albeit not yet unpacked), their helpful friends are gone, and dinner is cheap pizza.

Tsukishima sits down on the couch and opens up the box. Kuroo watches him take out a slice and take a bite. “Are you going to stand there and watch me all night like a creep?” Tsukishima asks.

Kuroo chuckles and sits beside him. “I’m just happy to see you here.”

“I’m here all the time,” he scoffs.

“Yeah but you’re _really here._ Like, you’re not just here for the night or the weekend. You’re staying. I get to see you all the time now.”

“Gross. I regret this, I’m moving in with Yamaguchi and Yachi. They can’t possibly be as disgusting as you are.”

Kuroo whines. “You’re so mean to me, Tsukki. I thought you loved me.”

“Don’t be so sure.” Tsukishima eyes him disdainfully and Kuroo can’t help but laugh. He darts in and kisses his boyfriend’s cheek before he can dodge it. Tsukishima gags and shoves him away.

They fill their bellies with greasy pizza and sit like lumps on the couch for a little while. Kuroo rubs his hand over Tsukishima’s belly. “Look at you. You’ll never go pro like this.”

Tsukishima smacks him halfheartedly. He’s decided to stay on the Frogs and keep playing, and Kuroo is so proud of him. From a first year who barely cared, barely participated, to a semi-pro player. The transformation is remarkable.

“I’m taking a shower, I’m disgusting.” Tsukishima stands and Kuroo stands alongside him. Tsukishima looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m obviously joining you,” he says. Tsukishima _almost_ laughs, Kuroo can see it. He’s barely fighting back a smile and Kuroo’s heart leaps. Tsukishima is _so unbelievably pretty_ —his hair, his eyes, his throat—and Kuroo is stunned he gets to be with this gorgeous man. He follows Tsukishima into the bathroom, where they strip. Kuroo tries to kiss him again, but Tsukishima pushes his face away and sits on the stool. Kuroo kneels beside him and they begin to wash. Kuroo paws at Tsukishima until he relents and washes Kuroo’s hair, making him sigh contentedly. When Tsukishima scratches his scalp, Kuroo practically melts. After, Kuroo stands and washes Tsukishima’s hair. He puts up a front of being annoyed but Kuroo knows he likes it. His boy likes to be spoiled.

While he’s rinsing the conditioner out of Tsukishima’s hair, Kuroo speaks as casually as he can. “I got you a present.”

“Oh really? Giving me a place to live wasn’t kind enough?”

“Nope! I think you’re really going to like this.”

“Hmm. What is it?”

“You’ll have to wait, I’m afraid, until we’re all clean.” Kuroo is definitely more excited than Tsukishima is; he’s very relaxed about it all. He’s always been patient.

They clean themselves thoroughly and, finally, they finish. Kuroo is blushing lightly and twitching his fingers. Tsukishima is watching him judgmentally. “What is it?” he asks.

Kuroo laughs him off and dries his hair. Finally, he leads them into the bedroom, where Tsukishima goes to the suitcase he’d packed specifically with what he’d need immediately.

“Ah, you won’t need to get dressed,” Kuroo stops him.

“Oh, I see,” he says, smirking. He sits down on the bed, waiting. “Go ahead then.”

Kuroo reaches under the bed and pulls out a shipping box, sits beside Tsukishima, and hands it over. Tsukishima opens the flaps and stares at the contents for a moment before chuckling. “Ahh, you really liked that, huh?” He pulls out the first item, a collar. A leash. A headband with fluffy ears. A muzzle. And finally, a butt plug with a curved, fluffy tail. All the things they need to make Kuroo a dog.

“Yeah, uh, it was pretty hot. I, um…we talked about it, but I don’t know if you were serious. I hope this is okay.”

“I was very serious. You wanna do this now?”

“Very much,” Kuroo says, nodding emphatically.

Tsukishima smirks. “I’d better collar my pup so he knows who he belongs to, then.” Kuroo preens and bares his neck. Tsukishima fastens the red leather collar, his fingers lingering. He clips the matching leash onto the ring, wraps it around his hand. Kuroo has trouble breathing. Tsukishima kisses him, pushing his tongue into Kuroo’s mouth and putting a hand on his hip. Kuroo holds onto his face and kisses back fiercely.

They break apart, both panting. Kuroo takes the headband and puts it on and picks up the plug.

“Hands and knees,” Tsukishima commands him. Kuroo moves into position. A moment later, he feels Tsukishima behind him, running his hands up and down his sides, then further down to grip his ass. He pulls Kuroo’s cheeks apart and runs one finger down his crack, over his hole, down his taint. Tsukishima takes his balls in hand, rolls them, and Kuroo hums happily. He pulls away and returns with a slick finger on Kuroo’s hole. He rubs over it a few times before pushing inside.

He fingers Kuroo slowly, making him moan and push back against Tsukishima’s hand. “Ah—ah, Kei…more, please,” he gasps out.

“Mm, dogs don’t talk, do they Tetsu?” Tsukishima says, pinching his ass hard. Kuroo whines and Tsukishima says, “That’s better.”

He’s not completely cruel, at least, as he does pick up the pace a bit. He moves his hand faster, just a little, and spreads his fingers inside. It’s not a big plug, there’s no need to open him up so thoroughly, but Tsukishima is clearly enjoying himself and Kuroo certainly won’t complain.

Kuroo moans when Tsukishima rubs over his prostate, then again and again until he’s panting. Finally, the blond seems satisfied and pulls his fingers out. Kuroo whines at the emptiness, but is quickly satisfied as the plug is pushed inside him. Kuroo wiggles his hips, feeling the metal settle in his body and moaning.

Tsukishima pets over his back and hums. “What a pretty dog you are.”

Kuroo feels the compliment go through him like a wave. He turns around and grabs Tsukishima, kissing him deeply. Kuroo pulls back and breathes out, “Mm, Kei, I wanna—”

“Ah, no talking.” Tsukishima smacks his thigh, hard, and Kuroo snaps his mouth closed. He tries not to look disappointed, which he is, but he’s also very turned on.

Tsukishima moves up the bed, lays down, and spreads his legs. With a devious look in his eyes, he says, “Lick me, dog.”

Kuroo lurches forward, eager and clumsy. Kuroo swears he used to be cool but Tsukishima makes him so desperate that he loses all composure. He kisses Tsukishima’s thigh, higher and higher, licks his hip, bites down. Tsukishima moans and tries to run a hand through his hair but nearly knocks off the headband. He rights it and picks up the leash again, pulling Kuroo in closer.

Kuroo licks over his balls, sucking each one into his mouth. He licks down his taint and over his hole. Tsukishima says, “Yes, just like that,” and his voice is breathy and it makes Kuroo’s stomach clench.

Kuroo licks outside, then pushes his tongue in just a little, pulls out and circles the rim again. When he pushes inside a second time, he flicks his tongue and listens to the beautiful moan Tsukishima releases. He eats him out expertly. He was already pretty good, in his opinion, but he’s improved in the short time they’ve been dating, since Tsukishima has—well, trained him in exactly what he likes. Kuroo gives his all and Tsukishima is moaning and quivering in no time. Then, he pushes Kuroo’s head away and takes a moment to catch his breath.

“You’re so pretty,” Kuroo can’t help but murmur. It’s so true, Tsukishima is the prettiest man he’s ever seen, even prettier than Akaashi (though Bokuto would have an argument for that).

When he’s had a moment to recover, Tsukishima sits up. “You’re bad. Good dogs don’t talk.” Shit, that’s right. Kuroo had forgotten for a moment. Tsukishima reaches past Kuroo to the foot of the bed and grabs the muzzle, holding it up for Kuroo to see. “We’ll have to fix that.”

Kuroo groans and nods and leans in. Tsukishima fastens the muzzle on him and Kuroo tests it; he can’t open his jaw more than a centimeter. He certainly won’t be talking anymore.

“Speak.”

Kuroo can only grunt.

Satisfied, Tsukishima grabs the lube. “Watch me.”

Kuroo does. He watches as Tsukishima begins to prep himself, pushing two fingers inside himself, then three. He’s moaning as he fingers himself, rolling his hips, and it takes everything in Kuroo not to lunge forward and take over.

Finally, oh finally, Tsukishima pulls his fingers out. “Come here, dog, and fuck me.”

Kuroo groans. He moves forward and runs his hands up Tsukishima’s long thighs. He moves up and up, scratching lightly over his abs and then pinching his nipples. Tsukishima groans and pulls him in, but they can’t kiss while Kuroo is wearing the muzzle and Kuroo whines. Tsukishima kisses the muzzle, then down his neck. He bites around the collar and sucks, over and over, leaving marks that will last.

As he does, Kuroo guides himself inside, rocking in and out, going deeper incrementally. When he’s fully seated, he groans and buries his face in Tsukishima’s neck. Tsukishima pets his back.

“Is it too much for you, dog? Does it feel good?”

Kuroo nods weakly and moans. He gives a small thrust and Tsukishima groans. Kuroo thrusts again, beginning a rhythm. They both grunt and moan as Kuroo fucks him, moving slow but punching hard. “Yes, ahhh, yes, _yes_ ,” Tsukishima groans. His legs wrap around Kuroo’s hips, one hand digging into his shoulder while the other holds the leash tight.

The slight pain makes Kuroo even hornier. He starts fucking faster, which makes Tsukishima release a moan almost more like a cry. Kuroo soaks it up. He shivers. He wants to bite down on Tsukishima’s neck but settles for nuzzling there instead. They’re both panting and Kuroo feels his release building. He’s not ready for this to end yet, though, so he pulls back and pulls out.

Tsukishima grimaces and glares at him. Kuroo huffs a laugh. He hooks Tsukishima’s legs over his arms and pushes back in too fast, startling his boyfriend. The new angle has him hitting Tsukishima’s prostate, if his broken, staccato moans are anything to go by. 

“Mm,” he whines. He wants Tsukishima to talk to him, to say something filthy, but he doesn’t know how to make that happen without speaking, so he just starts whining.

“What, you want something?” Tsukishima pants out. There’s a smirk on his face, like he knows, which makes Kuroo shudder.

Kuroo nods and whines.

“What do you want, little dog? I can’t imagine what you’d want.” Okay, he’s definitely fucking with Kuroo now. He knows Kuroo loves it when he talks; he could say anything and Kuroo would get turned on, but there’s something specific he loves most of all.

Unable to speak, Kuroo reaches out and grabs Tsukishima’s chin, squeezing until his lips pucker. Tsukishima laughs and jerks out of his hold. “Okay, okay, I get it. You’re so needy. You’re just a needy, slutty mutt, aren’t you?”

There it is. Kuroo releases a groan ripped from deep in his chest. He nods frantically, hoping that will spur him on.

Tsukishima keeps talking as Kuroo fucks him as hard as he can. He breaks off to gasp or moan and Kuroo loves that too. They’re both shaking and Kuroo can see that Tsukishima is getting close. He’s tense and his head is thrown back, his neck exposed. What Kuroo wouldn’t give to dive in and bite him there.

“Fuck! You mangy...little bastard. You’re just a horny dog— _ah_ —aren’t you? You’ll hump anything. Ah!” Tsukishima shudders as Kuroo grips his cock, stroking it quickly, using his precum to slick it from root to tip.

Tsukishima claws into Kuroo’s back, leaving half-moons marks and long red welts as he whimpers and cries. He looks so, _so_ incredibly good that Kuroo almost comes right there, barely managing to fight it off by clenching his teeth. When Tsukishima comes, his back arches like a bow and he goes completely silent. He spills over Kuroo’s hand and his own muscular torso.

Kuroo keeps thrusting, but slowly, gently. Tsukishima likes the slight overstimulation, and honestly Kuroo isn’t sure he _could_ stop at this point. Tsukishima collapses into the bed, heavy and boneless, eyes drooping. 

Kuroo whines and rolls his hips sharply to remind him he’s still here. Tsukishima groans and blinks his eyes open, looking up at him blearily. “Does my filthy dog want to come? You think it’s your turn?”

Kuroo moans and nods. _Please_ , he begs with his eyes. _Please, please, let me come._

Tsukishima chuckles and reaches for him, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders gently. “Okay, puppy, go ahead.”

Kuroo doesn’t waste a moment. He fucks hard, groaning. He loses his rhythm, seeking completion mindlessly. He leans in close to Tsukishima, moaning into the crease of his neck. It only takes a few short moments before he’s coming, shooting into Tsukishima and filling him up.

He collapses and Tsukishima rubs his back, soothing over where he’d scratched. It stings but it feels good.

It takes a while for Kuroo to catch his breath. When he does, he pulls out and rolls over, laying on his side facing Tsukishima. He runs one hand over Tsukishima’s chest, rubbing through the cum and spreading it around.

Tsukishima pulls a face. “That’s disgusting.” But then his eyes light up and he smirks and Kuroo knows he’s about to do something dirty. “Sit up.”

Kuroo obeys and Tsukishima reaches behind his head, unbuckling the muzzle and tossing it aside. Kuroo stretches his jaw and he’s tempted, so tempted, to speak but he suspects he’s not allowed yet. Their night isn’t quite over.

He’s proved right when Tsukishima lays back down against the bed. “Clean me up,” he says. Kuroo’s eyes close on their own and he groans. He leans in and starts licking up the cum, swallowing it down. He licks all over Tsukishima’s abs, getting every drop, and up to his chest. He takes a detour to give some attention to his nipples. Tsukishima lets out a breathy laugh. “You’re so obsessed.”

Kuroo smiles up at him, cheeky and smug. He does love Tsukishima’s nipples. It’s been a little while since they’ve used the pretty, jeweled nipple clamps; Kuroo thinks it’s about time they pull those out again.

Tsukishima spreads his legs wider and says, “I’m still not clean, you know.”

Kuroo looks down and sees a dribble of cum trickling out of his hole. He feels his cock twitch. He moves in, putting Tsukishima’s thighs over his shoulders to get better access. At the first touch of his tongue, Tsukishima hums contentedly. Kuroo takes in all of his own cum, licking up Tsukishima’s hole and moving his tongue inside him hungrily.

Once he’s finished, he moves up the bed and kisses Tsukishima’s cheek, then lays back against the bed and pulls Tsukishima in close. “Can I talk now?” he asks.

Chuckling, Tsukishima nods. “Go ahead.”

“You’re so amazing, Tsukki,” he mutters. “Why are you so hot? It’s inhuman.”

“You’re such a dork.” Tsukishima pinches his nipple hard, making Kuroo squawk. Then, a little kinder, “Was it everything you imagined?”

Kuroo smiles, though Tsukishima can’t see it. “Yeah. It was great. Did you...did you like it?”

“Yeah. I mean, you basically are a horn dog anyway, so it’s not exactly a stretch.”

Kuroo makes a wounded noise. “You’re so mean,” he complains lightly.

“You love it,” he scoffs. “You literally get off on it.”

Kuroo laughs, a little too loud. “I can’t argue with you there.”

They lay like that for a long time, just curled up together and enjoying the contact, until Tsukishima sighs and says, “Come on, let’s get cleaned up. I’m not going to sleep like this.”

“There’s not much to clean up,” Kuroo mutters. Tsukishima smacks him and goes into the bathroom. Kuroo follows; he’s helpless not to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Kudos and comment please, and join me on twitter @forbala_


End file.
